


you're brighter than stars

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, college au but not really college au, i am a slytherin and so is taeyong and we're both Salty People, i had fun writing this but the ending is abrupt idk im sorry, i've been powering fluff fics lately why, prepare for the next angst drop or smth ye i also kinda abused the tags but yknow, unbeta'd as usual, wrote this while i was locked out from my own room rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: that dotae au where they still bicker but love each other.(also that dotae au where i just lowkey hint how salty i am over gryffindor privilege.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saturnelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnelle/gifts).



“I know that I’ve promised to go with anything you’ve planned for us but don’t you think it’s a little bit too late at night to be doing something together – or even something at all?” Taeyong frowned slightly as Dongyoung kept tugging him to the direction of the empty park late at night. 

The orange-haired boyfriend of his decided that it was the perfect night along with the perfect weather _and_ the perfect mood for the two of them to head out to the park late at night and Taeyong didn’t have enough energy to be bickering with him as usual about his odd timing for a ‘date’ as he was exhausted from his studies earlier. 

They’ve reached the center of the park where Dongyoung had remarked that it was the perfect open spot to see the night sky and Taeyong didn’t really understand why and how it was perfect and why Dongyoung could care more about _that_ than Taeyong freezing from the night cold breeze. The poor boy only has one layer of clothing on and could use some thicker jacket to greet the Winter’s breeze.

“Here! Sit down.” Dongyoung instructed and pat the spot where the orange-haired male had settled down upon after laying the picnic mat he had brought along and had settled it down on the ‘perfect spot’ the latter had mentioned earlier. Taeyong didn’t know what was sillier – the fact that his boyfriend had seemed all too happy and had a blanket around him and had seemed all inviting to Taeyong that they share the blanket for warmth and comfort or for the fact that the both of them are freezing in the middle of the park (or just Taeyong, honestly) just because he had agreed to what Dongyoung had planned and for the fact that this plan had include that the both of them being in the middle of nowhere and both of them freezing instead of just spending their usual nightly activity back at Taeyong’s apartment and re-watching some old Disney movie.

Reluctantly yet curious to what Dongyoung had in mind, Taeyong sat and scoot closer to Dongyoung, wanting not only the coverage of the blanket that Dongyoung had but as well as the other male’s warmth. This was one of the many things he had liked about Dongyoung – the other male had always been warm even if the other male had appeared to be ‘freezing’; Taeyong liked how when his skin meets Dongyoung’s, it felt like his skin would burn but in the good kind-of way. 

“So what brings us here, Kim Dongyoung?” Taeyong glanced at his boyfriend whom had been staring at the night sky.

“Just because.” Dongyoung replied casually before he turned his attention from the sky to his boyfriend. _“I wanted to spend some time with you.”_

Taeyong stared at his boyfriend but not in the ‘as if Dongyoung had grew two heads’ kind-of way but instead it was the kind of look you would see characters from your usual weekend romcom k-dramas where the main male lead would just look at the love of their life as if the other person holds the key to their heart and is their entire universe with the slow smile surfacing kind-of look. _That_ was the look that Taeyong was giving Dongyoung.

“Why are you looking at me like one of those male k-drama character as if the love of their life had meant the universe to them?” Dongyoung furrowed his eyebrows as the male would always do when Taeyong wasn’t giving the right reaction to him.

“I love you.” Taeyong grinned. _Boy, isn’t he a fool in love._

“You’re weird.” Dongyoung turned his attention to the sky so Taeyong doesn’t see him flustered and had inwardly thanked that it had been dark around. “But I love you too.” Dongyoung mumbled and before Taeyong could respond, Dongyoung changed the topic. “Look! A Big Dipper!” Dongyoung pointed out the mentioned constellation like an excited child whom had saw an aeroplane flying up the sky for the first time as Taeyong moved his eyes to the direction of where the orange-haired male had been pointing.

“See it?” Dongyoung moved his finger to outline the Big Dipper’s shape and smiled at how easily he could identify the said constellation.

“Mhmm.” Taeyong hummed a response as he finally made out of what seemed to look like the outline of the Big Dipper. “What about that? The one that shined brightly?”

“That’s… that’s a satellite, Taeyong.” Dongyoung glanced at Taeyong as the other male flustered. Dongyoung chuckled while Taeyong cleared his throat out of habit when he gets flustered. 

“That’s a Canis Major! Likeeee that!” Dongyoung turned his attention back to the night sky and drew the outline of the constellation and smiled. Once again, Taeyong's eyes followed the outline Dongyoung drew to shape the constellation out before he turned his attention to his boyfriend whom had seemed all too focused on the cluster of stars to notice him staring. 

This was the Dongyoung that Taeyong had fell for – the very same Dongyoung whom could talk about stars and space with him and even though the other male knew Taeyong wasn’t an astrophysics major like he was (though Taeyong had always been a good listener to Dongyoung), Taeyong had liked how passionate Dongyoung was when it comes to his field of studies. Not only when it comes to hearing Dongyoung talk about the universe and the life after, but Taeyong had also liked that he had been able to have an intellectual conversation about social issues and liberal arts on Taeyong’s part of talking, but it had been for the fact that Taeyong had understood him like no one else and vice versa. Sure they had their share of bickering sometimes – a little bit too much in fact, over the silliest things like why Dongyoung would eat his cereal without milk or the privilege given to Gryffindor in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (which Taeyong had still remained salty about till this very day) – but perhaps because of their differences and as the saying would go, ‘opposite attracts’, that made them both the way they are now.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Dongyoung muttered softly as his attention were still given towards the night shining sky.

Taeyong looked at Dongyoung endearingly. 

  
_“I’ve certainly have never seen anything so beautiful in my life.”_

**Author's Note:**

> kinda butchered the original ideas a little and left some ideas out a little cuz idk how to fit them rip,,, but this one is for thea!!!! and honestly this fic was inspired by my tweet saying that doyoung is my soulmate,,, ((taeil who))
> 
> anyways i hope u like this thea im sorry for this mess,,, also i suck at naming fic titles and writing summaries,, idk if yall noticed but ye,,
> 
> twitter: @j0hnils


End file.
